ZE:A's Love Story
by ascada
Summary: penggemar ZE:A! Park Hyung Sik, Hwang Kwanghee, Im Siwan, Kim Dong Jun, Kevin, Moon Jun Young, Ha Min Woo, Kim Tae Heon, Jung Heechul... saya bagikan imajinasi liar kepada penggemar fiksi RATED M... imajinasi saat mereka masih bersama, lengkap dengan bumbu cinta. NC-21 mungkin! harap bijaksana memilih bahan bacaan, agar tidak menjadi dewasa sebelum waktunya -


**Pair:**

 **WanHee (Siwan – Kwanghee)**

 **KevShik (Kevin – Hyungsik)**

 **DongMin (Dongjun – minwoo)**

 **TaeJun (Taehun – Junyoung)**

 **Hook: di mana ada Siwan selalu ada Kwanghee. Bagaimana dekatnya Kevin – Hyungsik, Minwoo – Dongjun, Junyoung – Taehun. Heechul? dia mah netral. Tidak menolak jika ada kesempatan. ketika ZE:A masih bersama tinggal di dalam dorm. Crack pair? Mungkin.**

 **Rated: M**

Pagi itu dorm kembali heboh dengan suara salah satu anggotanya.

"Siwan-a… Im Siwan… Wani…menurutmu baju mana yang sesuai untukku?!" Kwanghee berdiri tepat di depan Siwan yang sedang menonton televisi sambil membawa 3 kemeja dengan warna sama.

"baju itu tidak ada bedanya. Pakai saja salah satunya, hyung." Hyungsik yang sedang membantu Kevin di dapur – membantu menghabiskan makan, menyahut.

"aku tidak percaya pendapatmu. Siwan lebih baik! Siwan-a…" Kwanghee berjalan mendekati Siwan setengah merajuk karena tidak mendapat jawaban.

"semuanya bagus. kau pilih yang mana saja akan sesuai denganmu." Siwan merangkul bahu kekasihnya yang duduk bergelayut manja di lengan kirinya.

"tapi aku mau kau yang kau pilihkan…" suara Kwanghee berubah manja. Dia mencium pipi Siwan lembut.

"jangan yang terlalu ketat, yang di tengah saja. aku kurang suka kau memakai pakaian ketat."

"hoamm… lagipula tidak ada yang bisa di lihat dari tubuh hyung juga." Dongjun yang baru bangun menimpali sambil berjalan lemas-mata setengah tertutup ke dapur. Hyungsik memberikan gelas berisi air minum kepadanya.

" Tentu saja ada! bilang saja kau iri." Ketus Kwanghee. Siwan mengelus punggung lembut.

"aku…? Untuk apa aku iri denganmu, hyung? badanku saja lebih baik jika di bandingkan denganmu."

"yak… kau… magnae! Diam saja… pergi cuci muka sana."

"aku tidak mandipun, penggemarku masih menyukaiku." Jawaban Dongjun mendapat balasan berupa lembaran bantal kursi dari Kwanghee.

"jangan marah pagi-pagi, sayang." Tegur Siwan. Kwanghee memberengut dan merangkul Siwan, meletakkan kepalanya pada lengkungan leher Siwan. Nafas Kwanghee sedikit memburu, menahan jengkel. Siwan sedikit mendesah.

"jangan meniup nafas di leherku…" Siwan berkata pelan, memejamkan mata, menghirup aroma segar tubuh Kwanghee.

"kenapa?" bisik Kwanghee. Dia meniup lembut leher Siwan, membuat pemilik leher mendesah pelan.

"kau ada jadwal pagi ini, bukan? Jangan macam-macam." Siwan berusaha menjauhkan badan Kwanghee yang masih menempel seperti lintah di lengannya. Kwanghee tersenggih melihat wajah Siwan memerah.

"kau tegang?" tanya Kwanghee jahil. Dia melirik celana Siwan yang sedikit menggembung. Tangannya pelan di larikan ke sana, mengusap lembut. Siwan menutup mata, menikmati.

" _oh… God, get your room and don't be noisy…_ " Kevin yang melihat kelakuan dua anggotanya itu berseru kesal. Hyungsik dan Dongjun sibuk dengan sarapan mereka dan tidak memperdulikan kelakuan hyungnya itu. Kwanghee tersenggih mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kevin.

"kau baru mendapatkannya tadi malam, Kevin-a… lihat saja Hyungsik duduk dengan bantal kecil di bokongnya. Aku kan tidak bisa tadi malam." Bela Kwanghee. Siwan baru pulang pagi tadi setelah menyelesaikan jadwal syutingnya. Ingin hati langsung tidur, tapi mengingat kekasihnya ada jadwal pagi ini dan pasti akan mengganggu tidurnya, menanyai pendapatnya tentang pakaian atau aksesoris yang akan di gunakan pagi ini, jadilah dia bertahan sebentar – paling tidak sampai Kwanghee pergi. Beruntung kopi yang dibuatkan Kevin, mampu membantunya bertahan tidak tidur.

"jangan membicarakan kami, hyung." kata Hyungsik tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari makanannya. Kevin menghapus sisa makanan yang menempel di tepi bibir Hyungsik, membuat pemiliknya memberikan senyum lebar – sampai tertutup matanya – sambil tetap mengunyah.

"makan sarapanmu dulu, sayang… sebentar lagi manager hyung pasti datang."

"suapi…" manja Kwanhee. Siwan mengangguk. Dia berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur, mengambil makanan. Kwanghee masuk kamar dan mengganti bajunya, sesuai pilihan Siwan. Baju yang berada di tangannya – yang di tengah. Satu persatu anggota lain masuk ke dapur dan makan sarapan mereka setelah dibangunkan Dongjun dengan – sedikit – tidak sopan. Dia mengguncang kasar bahu Heechul, menngunakan kakinya untuk menendang bokong Junyoung dan Taehun sampai terbangun, hanya dengan Minwoo saja dia memeluk kekasihnya lembut dan berbisik di telinganya. Kevin membantu membagi makanan mereka sambil tetap memperhatikan kekasihnya – Hyungsik.

" _Heechul-a… just eat you breakfast, don't disturb Hyungsik or I will take your plate._ "

" _wow… easy Kev hyung… just kidding"._ Heechul melepas tangannya dari bahu Hyungsik sambil tersenyum lebar. Kwanghee keluar dari kamarnya – sudah rapi dan membawa tas. Dia mendekati Siwan yang sudah memegang piring. Siwan menepuk kursi di sebelahnya menyuruh Kwanghee duduk di sana. dia merapikan rambut kekasihnya sedikit dan mencium kecil hidungnya.

"hati-hati WoonJae hyung… nanti hidungnya rusak." Canda Heechul. Kwanghee menatapnya tidak suka.

"hidung ini tidak akan rusak hanya karena ciuman kecil dari kekasihku, tahu."

"benarkah?"

"urusi saja urusanmu." Heechul hanya terkekeh. Ucapan pedas Kwanghee memang sudah dianggap biasa oleh anggota ZE:A karena Kwanghee tidak pernah serius dengan ucapannya, sekalipun cepat tersinggung, tapi dia akan segera meminta maaf atau membelikan hadiah untuk mereka. siwan menyuapi Kwanghee dan dirinya sekaligus. Lebih mudah berbagi piring daripada mengambil dua jika tangannya akan sibuk memberi makan.

"Hwang Kwanghee… kau sudah siap kan? Ayo jalan!" manager hyung berseru dari pintu masuk. Dia hanya masuk untuk memanggil anak asuhnya tanpa melepas sepatu dan memeriksa dorm, toh hampir setiap hari dia tidur di sana. memeriksa dorm bisa dilakukan kapan saja. Kwanghee menyelesaikan suapan ke-limanya dengan terburu-buru. Taehun menyerahkan air minum supaya hyungnya tidak tersedak.

"terima kasih, Kim Taehun." Kwanghee memeriksa barang-barangnya sebelum beranjak.

"hyung… bawa apel ini, kau baru makan sedikit." Jun Young memberikan 2 buah apel yang baru diambil dari kulkas.

"ah… terimakasih. Sepertinya tidak ada yang tertinggal. Aku pergi dulu." pamit Kwanghee, tidak lupa memberikan lumatan kecil di bibir Siwan.

"hah… dasar." Gerutu Kevin. Siwan menghabiskan makanan sebelum pamit tidur. Pekerjaannya sudah beres. Hari itu dia berniat menghabiskan harinya dengan tidur, mengingat jadwal syutingnya kosong. Jun Young membantu Kevin membereskan dapur, Minwoo menyapu lantai, sementara yang lain berkumpul di depan tv.

"Taehun-a, hari ini kau berlatih judo, bukan?" tanya Jun Young sambil duduk di sebelahnya. Taehun mengangguk dan langsung merebahkan kepalanya dipaha Jun Young.

"nanti siang, pukul 2, hyung."

"Kev hyung juga ada jadwal di radio, kan?"

"nanti sore. Aku akan jalan dengan Hyungsik dan Heechul."

"jadwalku juga nanti siang, hyung." lapor Dongjun sebelum sempat di tanya. Dia sudah beberapa minggu mengikuti program Dream Team.

"jadi yang hari ini kosong hanya aku, Minwoo dan Siwan."

"bagaimana jika kau ikut denganku ke gym?" tawar Taehun kepada kekasihnya. Jun Young tampak berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"baiklah…ayo kita mandi." Ajaknya.

"jangan biarkan ada cairan yang menempel di dinding, hyung." seru Heechul sebelum mereka menghilang di balik pintu. Dongjun menatap kekasihnya.

"kau juga mau menemaniku, hyung?"

"apa?" tanya Minwoo bingung.

"ayo." Dongjon menarik tangan Minwoo menyeringai. Dia membawanya masuk kamar.

"hah… mereka sudah gila. Sebaiknya aku berjalan di taman saja." Heechul mengambil jaketnya yang tersampir di sandaran kursi makan.

"kalian ikut denganku atau mengikuti kegiatan gila mereka?" Heechul menoleh menatap Kevin dan Hyungsik.

"lari pagi sepertinya ide bagus." Hyungsik berjalan pelan kearah pintu.

"Kev hyung?" tanya Hyung Sik.

"aku di sini saja, ya? Ada yang ingin ku lakukan."

"apa?"

"sesuatu."

"oke." Hyungsik mengikuti Heechul keluar tanpa banyak tanya.

"Dongjun-i… " Minwoo melenguh memanggil nama kekasihnya yang menciumi seluruh lekuk lehernya, tidak lupa meninggalkan sedikit jejak di sana.

"hyung… ayo lakukan sebentar. Satu ronde saja." Tangan Dongjun tidak lepas dari putting Minwoo yang dari tadi di pelintirnya. Dia melepas ciumannya dan menatap wajah Minwoo yang sudah sayu.

" aahhh… tap…tapi… kau harus syuting. Eerrrghhh…"

"masih ada waktu. Aku sudah tidak tahan, hyung." Dongjun melumat kecil bibir kekasihnya yang menurutnya sangat nikmat. Perlahan dia menidurkan Minwoo di tengah tempat tidur dan menindih dengan tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya masih sibuk berada di dada Minwoo sementara tangan kanan membelai wajah kekasihnya.

"Junihh… mmmhhhh…"

"hyung… desah Dongjun pelan, dia menggesekkan penisnya yang masih terbungkus celana dengan milik Minwoo, membuatnya ikut mendesah.

"ahh… Juni… nngghh…." Minwoo menikmati tangan Dong Jun yang memanjakan dadanya. Dongjun mengecupi kecil wajah Minwoo, dia menjilat cuping telinga kekasihnya, membuatnya menggelinjang geli. Dongjun mengubah posisinya menjadi tidur menyamping, sambil tetap melumat bibir kekasihnya dia membuka kancing celana Minwoo, memasukan tangannya ke dalam dan merasai penis kekasihnya yang sudah menegang.

"sudah tegang, hyung…"

"kau yang nngghhh… membuatnya seperti ini aahhh…." tangan Minwoo perlahan menarik kaus Dongjun ke atas, membuat pemiliknya berhenti mengecup bibirnya sebentar dan melepas kausnya. Setelah itu tangannya melepas kausnya sendiri. Dongjun berhenti dan menatap kekasihnya.

"kau…indah Minwoo hyung." Minwoo mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Dongjun dan mengulum bibirnya lembut. Pinggangnya di naikkan sedikit, menggesekan penisnya ke paha Dongjun membuat pemiliknya menyeringai.

"sabar, hyung…" Dongjun menatap kekasihnya geli. Tangannya menahan pinggang Minwoo untuk tidak terus terangkat.

"ck… kau sudah membuatku panas seperti ini, lagipula kau sebentar lagi pergi." Sungutnya sebal. Dia sudah tidak tahan, tapi kekasihnya malah bercanda. Dia melirik jam di dinding, pukul 11. Mereka hanya punya waktu kurang dari 2 jam. Dongjun tertawa kecil

"sabar, sayang… aku akan pastikan kau terpuaskan sebelum aku pergi." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Minwoo. Setelah itu dia menjilat dan mengulum daun telinganya, membuat pemiliknya kembali mendesah.

"hhhss… Juni-ah… nngghhh… ah…" desahan terus keluar dari bibirnya saat Dongjun mengulum putingnya. Dia mencengkeram rambut Dongjun lembut, sedikit menekannya supaya kulumannya lebih dalam. Dongjun menjilat sekitar putingnya dan menekan-nekan kecil putingnya menggunakan ujung lidah, menciptakan sensasi nikmat, membuat pemiliknya ingin lebih.

"ssshhh… aahhh…. Ohhh… te…tekan… ngghhh." Pinggang Minwoo terkadang naik, menikmati permainan kekasihnya. Dongjun menggigit putting Minwoo dan menariknya lembut, ujung lidahnya menusuk-nusuk kecil putting yang ditariknya itu, membuat Minwoo nyaris menjerit. Tangan kirinya masih memegang kepala Dongjun sementara tangan kanannya di arahkan untuk memegang penisnya sendiri. Dongjun yang melihat menggunakan ekor matanya, menepis. Dia menggantinya dengan tangannya, membuat Minwoo menggelinjang makin hebat. Dia meremas kantungnya kecil-kecil, membuat Minwoo makin tidak sabar.

"penisku… ssshhh…" Dongjun menangkupkan tangannya ke penis Minwoo dan menggeseknya lembut. Cairan bening sudah banyak yang keluar dari ujungnya, membuat tangannya sedikit basah.

"eerrrgghhh…"

"aku ingin bermain cepat, hyung…" Minwoo mengangguk cepat. Dia membuka kancing celana Dongjun dan menariknya turun, dongjun membantu hyungnya melepas celananya dengan menarik kakinya. Dongjun membuka kaki Minwoo lebar lalu menyusupkan kepalanya di sana, membaui kakasihnya. Dia menghirup aroma kekasihnya sebelum memasukkan penis Minwoo ke dalam mulutnya. Minwoo nyaris berteriak.

"shhh… ah… ngghhhh… ahhh… te… sshhhh… rush… ohhh…" Dongjun semakin cepat memaju mundurkan kepalanya, membuat Minwoo menggeleng berkali-kali, tidak tahan dengan nikmat yang di rasa.

"nghhh…akh…" Minwoo terkejut karena Dongjun menggigit ujung penisnya pelan. dia nyaris mencapai orgasme. Minwoo semakin tidak tahan karena sensasinya, dia ikut menggerakan pinggulnya, memasukan penisnya semakin dalam ke dalam mulut Dongjun, membuat Dongjun harus menahan pinggul Minwoo. Kepala Minwoo bergeleng ke kanan-kiri. Dongjun melepas kulumannya di saat penis itu berkedut cepat, nyaris memuntahkan cairan putih Minwoo, membuatnya sedikit frustasi.

"ohh… kenapa di lepas? Kau bilang ingin cepat." Sungutnya saat melihat Dongjun hanya menyeringai geli. Dongjun kembali mengusap penis Minwoo lembut.

"aku sudah tidak tahan, hyung. lubangmu belum kusiapkan." Perlahan jemari Dongjun yang tadi mengusap penis Minwoo diarahkan ke lubangnya. Dia menekannya lembut dan memutari sekelilingnya menggunakan ibu jarinya, Minwoo kembali mendesah.

"ahh… sshhh…" Dongjun membuka lubang itu sedikit menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, di tusuknya lubang itu dengan jari tengah, Minwoo tersentak.

"sakit?" tanya Dongjun saat dilihatnya Minwoo mengeryit. Dia menggeleng. Dongjun terus memasukkan jari tengahnya sampai ke dalam. Lubang Minwoo sangat bersih, rasa hangat menjalar di jarinya saat masuk sampai ke pangkalnya. Dia menggesekkan jarinya ke sekeliling dinding lubang itu. ditekannya tonjolan kecil di dalam, membuat pemiliknya menggelinjang. Dongjun tersenyum, dia kembali menekan tonjolan itu. Minwoo tidak tahan, penisnya nyaris memuntahkan spermanya jika tidak di tutup ujungnya oleh dirinya sendiri. Dongjun menunduk, mencium bagian luar lubang itu, Minwoo semakin lebar membuka kakinya, mengijinkan Dongjun menginvasi miliknya sepenuhnya.

"enghhhh… ssshhhh… aarrhh…." Minwoo sangat menikmati bagaimana lidah Dongjun memutari lubangnya dan berusaha masuk ke dalam. Tangan Dongjun sudah memegang kedua belah pantatnya, membukanya semakin lebar. Minwoo meremas ujung bantal dikepalanya, memejamkan matanya.

"aahhh… "

Dongjun meraba meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya sambil terus menusuk lubang Minwoo menggunakan lidahnya, dia membuka laci paling atas dan mencari botol kecil berisi cairan pelumas yang biasa mereka gunakan – beraroma strawberry. Dia membuka tutupnya dengan satu tangan, lalu mengoleskan ke lubang kekasihnya. Sensasi dingin langsung dirasa Minwoo. Tidak lupa dioleskan ke penisnya sendiri. Dongjun mengubah posisinya menjadi berlutut di depan lubang Minwoo, mengangkat paha Minwoo dan meletakan di sekeliling pinggangnya, sambil menatap mata Minwoo, dia mempersiapkan dirinya.

"aku mencintaimu…" ucapnya lembut saat ujung penisnya mulai masuk ke dalam lubang Minwoo. Minwoo melenguh pelan, sensasi perih perlahan menjalar ke kepalanya.

"oouuhhhh… eenggghhh… Juniihhh…"

Dongjun menghentikan dorongannya saat penisnya masuk setengah, memberikan waktu untuk kekasihnya bernafas. Dia menciumi wajah Minwoo mulai dari mata, hidung, pipi, dagu dan bibirnya yang sangat menggoda, dikulumnya lembut. Dongjun menatap Minwoo dengan matanya yang tegas, tapi lembut.

"jangan menatap orang lain dengan mata seperti itu, hanya menatapku saja." kata Minwoo setelah nafasnya teratur. Dia sangat terpesona dengan tatapan kekasihnya. Dongjun menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"semua milikku hanya untukmu, hyung." dia kembali mencium bibir Minwoo. Minwoo mendorong pinggul Dongjun turun, memberikan tanda bahwa dia siap menerima Dongjun sepenuhnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Dongjun mendorong masuk miliknya sambil tetap mengulum bibir kekasihnya, membuat Minwoo melenguh tanpa suara, hanya geraman yang keluar dari tenggorokan.

"mmmpphhhh…." Dongjun mengeluarkan dan menyisakan ujungnya di dalam lubang Minwoo. Dia kembali mendorong masuk ke dalam lalu mengeluarkannya lagi, menyalurkan pelumas yang digunakan agar lubang Minwoo semakin licin. Dia melakukannya perlahan lalu semakin cepat, melepas kulumannya, membuat Minwoo nyaris berteriak nikmat.

"arghhh… oohhh… ssstt… aaaahhhhhh…" Minwoo meremas kedua lengan Dongjun yang diletakkan dikanan dan kirinya, menopang tubuhnya sendiri. Minwoo terus menatap mata Dongjun yang menatapnya, sementara mulutnya terus menyuarakan rasa nikmat. Dongjun kembali menekan tonjolan di dalam lubang Minwoo membuat Minwoo nyaris tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Dia mengulanginya beberapa kali.

"kkeeluar…" kata Minwoo, dia sudah tidak tahan ingin mengeluarkan cairan sendiri. Dongjun menghentikan gerakkannya, membuat Minwoo – lagi-lagi – menahan keinginannya.

"Junih…" Minwoo mendesah kesal.

"berbalik, hyung." pintanya tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya, dia membantu Minwoo berputar, membuatnya dalam posisi _doggie style._ Dia mengerang saat di rasa miliknya berputar karena gerakan Minwoo.

"uugghhh… nikmat hyung… ahh…"

Dongjun kembali menggerakan miliknya, kali ini semakin cepat, tangan kirinya memelintir putting Minwoo sementara tangan lainnya memanjakan penis kekasihnya. Mendapat 3 kenikmatan seperti itu, membuat matanya nyaris memutih.

"arghhh… Jun-ah… ssstttt… ngghhhh…"

"pan… ahh… panggil… sssttt… namaku, hyung." Dongjun pun nyaris tidak bisa menahan geramannya. Rasa nikmat ketika penisnya dijepit oleh lubang kecil Minwoo membuatnya nyaris keluar. Dia semakin dalam melesakkan miliknya ke dalam Minwoo, membuat Minwoo terlonjak semakin cepat. Hentakkannya semakin gila saat keinginannya untuk keluar semakin tidak tertahan. Dia melepas pelintiran di putting dan semakin cepat mengocok penis Minwoo sekaligus tusukannya.

"aaaarrrrggghhhhh…" seru Minwoo. Cairannya mengalir ke tempat tidur di bawahnya. Dongjun tidak membiarkannya bernafas, dia terus melesakkan miliknya, mengejar keinginannya untuk segera keluar. Beberapa hentakan kuat, dia menyusul keluar. Kedua lengan Minwoo lemas, membuat tubuhnya ambruk ke tempat tidur bawahnya, Dongjun ikut berbaring di sampingnya, lengannya di letakkan di bawah kepala Minwoo.

"aku mencintaimu, hyung…" ucapnya lembut. Dia menatap wajah Minwoo sebelum mengulum bibirnya lagi.

"sama." Balas Minwoo setelah kulumannya lepas. Minwoo melirik jam.

"sebaiknya kau mandi. Manager hyung pasti menjemputmu sebentar lagi."

"mandi bersama?" tawar Dongjun. Minwoo menepuk dada bidang Dongjun sebal. Tidak ada acara mandi yang benar jika mandi bersama.

"kau mandi dulu. kau yang ada jadwal. Aku mau membereskan tempat tidur dulu." dia bangun dan melempar jubah handuk kepada Dongjun, sementara dirinya memakai miliknya sendiri. Dongjun bangun dan memakai jubah handuknya.

"bukankah kamar mandi digunakan Junyoung hyung?"

"benar juga? Apa mereka sudah selesai?" Minwoo keluar kamar dan melihat Kevin menonton televisi.

"kev hyung?"

"kenapa? Kaget?"

"a… bukan… ku… kukira tidak ada orang di sini." Kevin tertawa kecil.

"tenang saja, aku tidak mendengar apa-apa." Diangkat tangan kirinya yang memegang pemutar music. Muka Minwoo memerah.

"mau ke mana?" tanya Kevin.

"apa kamar mandi masih digunakan, hyung?"

"kosong. Junyoung dan Taehun sudah pergi tadi." Minwoo mengangguk dan berjalan masuk kamar mandi. Dongjun keluar kamar dan sama seperti Minwoo – terkejut melihat ada orang duduk di sana.

"aku tidak mendengar apapun." Kata Kevin sebelum ditanya.

"aku tidak bertanya apapun, hyung." balas Dongjun. Dia duduk di samping Kevin.

"Hyungsik?" tanya Dongjun.

"berjalan di taman dengan Heechul."

"kenapa hyung tidak ikut?"

"malas."

"kau lupa bagaimana mesumnya Heechul hyung?"

"sering melakukan sentuhan bukan berarti mesum. Yang dikatakan mesum itu melakukan seks di siang hari sepertimu."

"ini bukan seks tapi bercinta, hyung."

"mandi sana… kau bau." Usir Kevin. Dia mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Dongjun menjauh. Dongjun tertawa sambil berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi, Minwoo sudah keluar dari sana walaupun belum mandi. Kunci pintu utama berbunyi saat Dongjun selesai mandi, dia mengikatkan handuknya disekeliling pinggangnya.

"kau baru mandi. Seharusnya sudah siap." Tegur manager hyung. dia masuk bersama Heechul dan Hyungsik. Hyungsik segera bersandar ke bahu Kevin.

"sebentar lagi aku siap. Hanya pakai baju." Dongjun melesat ke kamarnya yang ditempati bersama managernya.

"berjalan ke mana?" tanya Kevin saat melihat Hyungsik yang bermanja kepadanya.

"hanya di taman. Heechul hyung membelikan aku es krim." Lapornya. Heechul ikut duduk setelah mengambil minum di dapur.

"kita jalan jam berapa, Kev hyung?" tanya Heechul. mereka bertiga akan berangkat untuk siaran radio bersama. Kevin melirik manager mereka.

"siapa yang akan mengantar kami, hyung?"

"setelah aku mengantar Dongjun, aku akan menjemput kalian. Sebaiknya kalian bersiap." Heechul mengangguk lalu berdiri.

"aku mandi dulu, kalau begitu." Kevin memperhatikan sekitarnya, sepi. Manager hyung ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

"bokongmu masih sakit?" tanya Kevin pelan kepada Hyungsik. Hyungsik menggeleng.

"tidak terlalu. Kenapa? Kau mau melakukannya lagi?" desis Hyungsik. Kevin menggeleng.

"baru tadi aku mengatakan Dongjun mesum karena melakukannya siang hari. Aku tidak ingin diberi gelar yang sama."

"tapi kau memang mesum. Lihat saja bagaimana kau menghajar milikku tadi malam." Sungut Hyungsik. Kevin tersenggih. Dia menarik mulut Hyungsik yang maju membuatnya kembali mendapat delikan. Dongjun siap tidak lama kemudian. tasnya dikalungkan di bahu kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya memeriksa notifikasi telepon.

"Minwoo hyung…" panggilnya. Dia masuk ke kamar Minwoo dan melihat kekasihnya sudah mengganti seprai tempat tidur.

"aku pergi dulu." pamitnya. Tidak lupa mengecup lembut bibir kekasihnya.

"hati-hati." Minwoo keluar kamar, mengantar kekasihnya. Lalu duduk di kursi dekat Hyungsik.

"berapa ronde?" tanya Hyungsik jahil. Wajah Minwoo memerah. Hyungsik terkekeh.

"jangan meledeknya. Sebaiknya kau mandi. Aku lihat Heechul sudah selesai." Hyungsik mengangguk dan masuk kamar mandi. Untuk urusan mandi dia tidak perlu di suruh berulang kali, tanpa disuruhpun dia akan senang hati masuk kamar mandi.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kevin saat melihat Minwoo yang nampak lemas. Minwoo mengangguk.

"hanya lelah, hyung."

"setelah ini kau mandi saja. kau belum mandi kan? Aku akan menyiapkan makan siang untuk kita. Sudah hampir pukul 3 dan kita belum makan siang."

"aku bantu, hyung."

"baiklah. Ayo." Berdua mereka menyiapkan makan untuk anggota yang berada di rumah. Kevin membangunkan Siwan setelah semuanya siap. Hyungsik keluar kamar mandi, seperti biasanya, tanpa menggunakan handuk. Wajah Minwoo kembali memerah dibuatnya.

"kau lupa dengan peraturan kita, sayang?" tegur Kevin. Peraturan yang melarang mereka untuk tidak berjalan di dalam dorm tanpa menggunakan pakaian, peraturan yang ditambahkan karena kebiasaan buruk Park Hyungsik.

"tidak. Tapi di rumah kan sedang tidak ada orang." Kevin segera mengambil handuk di ruang cuci dekat dapur lalu melilitkannya di pinggang Hyungsik. Untung saja Siwan masuk ke kamar, mengambil teleponnya. Jika tidak, semakin bertambahlah orang yang melihat tubuh kekasihnya.

"a…aku mandi dulu." Minwoo segera melesat masuk kamar mandi, membuat Hyungsik tersenggih. Kevin mengetuk kepala kekasihnya pelan.

"kau ini. pakai baju dulu sana." dorongnya, menyuruh Hyungsik masuk kamar dan pakai baju. Siwan menatap bingung keduanya saat dia keluar dan melihat Hyungsik sedang menunjukan wajah lucu kepada Kevin.

"ada yang menarik?" tanyanya sambil duduk.

"aku hanya menyuruhnya pakai baju." Siwan mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Kevin. Dia mengambil mangkuknya dan mulai makan.

"mana Minwoo?"

"mandi."

"apa tadi Dongjun melakukannya dengannya?"

"kau mendengarnya, Siwan hyung?" tanya Hyungsik. Siwan mengangguk.

"suara mereka lumayan keras." Hyungsik menoleh menatap kekasihnya.

"apa yang tadi kau bilang ingin mengerjakan sesuatu adalah mendengar suara mereka, hyung?" mata Hyungsik menyipit, menyelidik.

"aku menunggu paketku dari Australia."

"paket apa?" tanya Hyungsik penasaran.

"nanti kau tahu jika sudah sampai."

"apa belum sampai?" Kevin menggeleng. Dia kembali mendorong Hyungsik untuk masuk kamar dan pakai baju. Hyungsik malah merangkulkan lengannya ke leher Kevin, dia membiarkan kekasihnya membaui aromanya.

"pakai bajumu, lalu makan. Aku akan mandi." Katanya saat dilihatnya Minwoo keluar kamar mandi.

"bagaimana jika mandi berdua?" tanya Hyungsik sambil memberikan tatapan menggoda. Matanya berbinar melihat kekasihnya terpana.

"kau kan sudah mandi."

"aku tidak keberatan mandi lagi."

"pakai bajumu, sayang…" Kevin menatap Hyungsik tajam walau mulutnya melempar senyum. Bagaimanapun dia kurang suka melihat kekasihnya menampilkan tubuhnya tanpa baju di depan orang lain selain dirinya. Hyungsik mengangguk lalu pergi masuk kamar, memakai bajunya.

"mereka semua sudah pergi, hyung?" Kevin mengangguk.

"sebentar lagi aku siaran radio dengan Heechul dan Hyungsik. Hanya ada kau dan Minwoo di rumah." Siwan mengangguk. Dia mengambil teleponnya dan mengetik sesuatu.

"aku akan menjemput Hwang Kwanghee dari syutingnya."

"Minwoo akan sendirian di rumah. Minwoo-ya…" Kevin memanggil adiknya keluar kamar.

"ada apa hyung?"

"sepertinya sore ini kau akan di rumah sendirian. Apa tidak masalah?"

"tidak apa-apa, hyung. aku ingin tidur hari ini. tapi kalian pulang malam ini?"

"kami pulang sekitar tengah malam."

"sepertinya aku akan mengajak Kwanghee berjalan-jalan dulu, besok pagi aku harus berangkat syuting pagi-pagi sekali." Kata Siwan.

"bukankah sebaiknya kau tidur, hyung?" tanya Minwoo. Siwan menyeringai.

"dia sudah mengusikku tadi pagi. Saatnya malam ini pembalasan." Kevin menggeleng.

"kau ini. di luar saja nampak galak, jika sudah bersama pasanganmu selalu menempel seperti permen karet dan berisik."

"itulah gunanya pasangan, bukan?"

"hyung aku sudah siap, kau belum mandi." Hyungsik sudah berpakaian rapih , berjalan ke dapur setelah menyemprotkan parfum favoritnya ke leher. Kevin mendekat.

" _how nice smell. I wanna to eat you again._ " Katanya sambil menelusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Hyungsik. Mencium aroma lembut kekasihnya.

"mandi sana. sekarang kau bau, hyung."

"tapi kau mencintaiku, bukan?"

"tentu saja…" Hyungsik memberikan senyum lebarnya sampai matanya tertutup. Kevin mengecup bibirnya sekilas sebelum masuk kamar mandi. Hyungsik duduk di kursi makan dan menyantap isi mangkuknya.

"Heechul hyung kau merokok lagi?" tanya Minwoo saat melihat Heechul masuk dari beranda rumah mereka. Heechul mengangguk.

"hanya satu batang. Ayo makan…!" serunya sambil mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela, membiarkan angin membawa jauh bau rokoknya. Hyungsik mengeluarkan penghilang bau dari tasnya dan menyemprot di sekitar Heechul.

"supaya baunya lebih cepat hilang." Katanya sambil menyemprot baju Heechul.

"omo… kau ini. nanti kena makananku." Sungut Heechul. Hyungsik tersenggih. Manager masuk rumah untuk ketiga kalinya. Kali ini mengantar Kevin, Heechul dan Hyungsik ke acara radio.

"kalian sudah siap?"

"siap, hyung. Hyung tidak makan dulu?" tanya Hyungsik. Dia menggeleng.

"setelah mengantar kalian aku makan." Jawabnya. Dia hanya mengambil air minum untuk dirinya.

"hyung, aku yang akan menjemput Kwanghee nanti." Kata Siwan memberitahu menager mereka. dia nampak berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"tidak masalah. Aku tinggal menjemput Dongjun dan mereka nanti. Junyoung dan Taeheon pulang sendiri nanti. kau menjemputnya dengan apa?" tanyanya pada Siwan.

"aku meminjam mobil temanku, aku ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan sebentar."

"jangan lupa kau bersihkan tempat duduknya nanti, hyung." bisik Hyungsik. Siwan menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Ayo berangkat."ajak manager mereka saat melihat mereka bertiga sudah siap. Mereka mengekor managernya meninggalkan rumah.

"aku yang mencuci piring, hyung." kata Minwoo.

"aku bantu." Siwan mengangkat piring kotor dari meja dan meletakkan di depan Minwoo yang menunggu di depan tempat cuci. Mereka mencuci dalam diam. Siwan mengelap meja makan sebelum masuk kamar lagi. Minwoo duduk di depan televisi, mencoba mencari acara yang menarik. Pijitan tangan di remote terhenti saat program "dream team" ditanyangkan. Dia mengagumi kekasihnya yang tampil keren di sana.

"Minwoo-ya, kau tidak apa sendiri?" tanya Siwan. Dia keluar kamar dengan penampilan kasual, mengenakan celana pendek, kaus, topi dan kacamata tanpa lensa. Minwoo mengangguk.

"tidak masalah, hyung."

"baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

"hati-hati, hyung." Siwan mengusap kepala adiknya sekilas sebelum pergi. Minwoo kembali menatap layar di depannya.

'sepi…'

Junyoung menyerahkan handuk kecil dan botol air kepada Taeheon yang baru selesai latihan.

"terima kasih, hyung." JunYoung tersenyum.

"lelah?" tanyanya. Taehun menggeleng.

"rasa lelahku hilang saat melihatmu, hyung."

"bagaimana jika setelah ini kita makan di luar? Di dorm hanya ada Minwoo."

"bagaimana jika membawa makan dan makan bersama Minwoo, hyung? dia pasti kesepian di dorm." Taehun memberikan usulan yang tidak bisa di tolak Junyoung.

"kau memang terbaik, Hun-ah. Tidak pernah egois sama sekali." Taehun tertawa kecil.

"tidak memiliki orangtua, membuatku ingin menjaga keluargaku saat ini, hyung. aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjadi egois."

"kau sudah selesai latihan?" tanya Junyoung.

"ehm…" Taehun mengangguk.

"ayo pulang. Kita belikan makan untuk Minwoo." Mereka berjalan menuju ruang locker untuk mandi dan ganti baju.

"apa yang akan kita beli?"

"tteokbokki, sundae, kimbab." Kata Taehun, Junyoung mengangguk.

"tambah ttangsuyuk dan jjajangmyeon. mie dingin sepertinya enak."

"berapa banyak yang akan kita makan, hyung? nanti tidak habis." Mereka masuk ruang locker yang hampir kosong. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang bersiap keluar dari sana. Junyoung merangkul Taehun dari belakang.

"Tae…" ucapnya nyaris berbisik di cuping Taehun. Taehun menoleh ke belakang tanpa mengganti posisinya. Junyoung langsung menyambar bibirnya, mengulumnya lembut. Dia menjilat bibir Taehun mulai dari ujung kiri lalu ke kanan, bagian atas dan bawah. Taehun membiarkan kekasihnya menjelajah sendiri. Dia membuka mulutnya, mengijinkan lidah Junyoung memasukinya sambil membalik badannya dan menyenderkan tubuh Junyoung ke pintu locker.

"nanti ada orang masuk." Bisiknya saat bibirnya terlepas dari pagutan Junyoung.

"ayo masuk kamar mandi." Junyoung setengah menarik tangan Taehun, membawanya ke bilik paling ujung. Dia menggantung handuk terburu-buru. Taehun mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding, tangannya menyalakan shower – putaran penuh, membiarkan air dingin membasahi mereka. Taehun menyambar bibir Junyoung, menggigit kecil, memasukkan seluruhnya kedalam mulutnya. Tangan Junyoung meraba otot di seluruh tubuh kekasihnya.

"mmmppphhhh…" tangan Taehun meremas lembut penis kekasihnya. Perlahan dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana Junyoung dan menangkupnya, menggesekkan tangannya di sana, membuat Junyoung menggelinjang.

"ngghhhh… "

"stt… jangan keras-keras. Kita tidak ingin menjadi tontonan." Bisik Taehun. Dia menjilat cuping Junyoung, memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang telinganya, Junyoung semakin kegelian. Junyoung menatap mata Taehun dalam-dalam sambil perlahan, diturunkan tubuhnya menghadap gundukan di bagian selatan tubuh Taehun. Sambil tetap memandang wajah kekasihnya, dia mendekatkan kepalanya ke sana dan mencium lembut penis kekasihnya yang masih berada di dalam celana. Tangannya perlahan menurunkan celana itu, membuat penis yang masih setengah berdiri itu bebas.

Taehun meremas rambut kekasihnya lembut sebelum mendorongnya ke depan. Jungyoung yang sudah bersiap, segera membuka mulutnya, membawa milik Taehun masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"arrggghhh." Desah Taehun. Tangan kanan Junyoung bersandar dipaha Taehun sementara tangan kirinya memelintir bola yang menggantung di sana. Junyoung terus menatap wajah Taehun yang keenakan – memejamkan matanya. Perlahan, dia membuka mulutnya semakin lebar, membawa benda panjang di dalam mulutnya masuk semakin dalam – sampai ke pangkal tenggorokan. Taehun nyaris tidak tahan dengan sensasi nikmat yang di semakin kuat meremas rambut Junyoung. Dia menarik Junyoung berdiri.

"giliranku." Geramnya. Dia menciumi bibir Junyoung, membukanya menggunakan lidahnya dan mengakses seluruh isi mulutnya, lidahnya berputar di sepanjang langit mulutnya dan gigi Junyong, lalu mengajak lidah pemiliknya berputar – berdansa dengan lidahnya. Dia menarik lidah Junyoung dan mengulumnya, membiarkan saliva mereka mengalir bersama aliran shower. Tangannya masuk ke dalam baju basah Junyoung – mengarah ke dada bidang – dan menekan lembut putting cokelat di sana sebelum memelintir, memberikan tambahan nikmat kepada pemiliknya.

"eerrrgghhh… mmppphhh… mmpphhh…"

Kepalanya berpindah ke leher saat di lihat Junyoung kesulitan bernafas, dia membiarkan kekasihnya menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dengan membuat tanda di sekitar leher bagian bawah lalu menjajah mulutnya lagi. Tangan kanannya masih menjelajah di sekitar putinganya, sementara tangan yang lain menurunkan celana kekasihnya sampai ke lutut. Dia mengocok pelan penis Junyoung membuat pemiliknya mendesah tertahan.

"nnggghhhh…"

Taehun membuka baju basah mereka dengan cepat, lalu mengambil sabun. Dia menyabuni tubuh Junyoung sambil sesekali mengulum bibirnya. Tangan licinnya lama berputar di sekitar putting, memberikan kenikmatan untuk Junyoung, perlahan diturunkan tangannya menjalar dari perut sampai penis. Dikocoknya penis itu. Junyoung mengambil sabun dari tangan Taehun dan menyabuni tubuh kekasihnya, dia membentuk pola-pola tak beraturan di dada bidang Taehun.

"Tae… ssshhhh… aahhh…" Junyoung menggesekan kedua pahanya menyilang, mencoba menahan nikmatnya. Taehun membuka lebar paha Junyoung dengan tangannya, lalu diarahkan tangannya menuju lubang belakang Junyoung. Dia melingkari lubang itu menggunakan telunjuknya sebelum mencoba masuk. Mulutnya sudah berpindah mengisap putting Junyoung. Dia mengangkat sebelah kaki Junyoung supaya melingkari pinggangnya, lalu kembali menusuk lubangnya dengan penisnya yang sudah menegang.

"sshhh… be… lumhh… licinnn…" tolak Junyoung. Taehun meraba tas mandinya, mencari pelumas yang selalu ada di sana menyerahkan kepada Junyoung untuk di buka, dia mengambil sedikit, lalu mengoleskan di sekeliling lubang kekasihnya, mengambil lagi untuk dioleskan ke penisnya. Dia mencoba memasukan penisnya kembali menuju lubang hangat Junyoung. Junyoung mencengkeram erat bahu kekasihnya, mencoba menikmati proses penyatuan mereka.

"nngggghhhh… terushhh… ja… nganhh berhentihh…" dia membantu dengan mendorong pinggulnya ke bawah.

"nnggghhh… Tae… aakkkhhh…"

Taehun masuk semakin dalam – sampai pangkal pahanya lalu berhenti, memberikan waktu kekasihnya untuk bernafas. Diciumi leher Junyoung sambil menciptakan bercak merah nyaris hitam. Perlahan di tarik miliknya keluar setengah, lalu memasukan kembali, terus di lakukan berulang-ulang sampai lubang kekasihnya terasa rileks. Gerakannya semakin cepat setelah lubang kekasihnya menerima miliknya, semakin cepat sampai membuat Junyoung bergetar.

"ahhh… ahhh… ahh… ahhhh… hhnnggghhh…"

"ssttt… jangan keras-keras." Bisik Taehun. Junyoung mencari bibir Taehun untuk meredam suaranya sedikit.

"hhnngghhh… mmhhmm…" gerakan Taehun semakin brutal, dia mencoba mengejar nikmatnya. Taehun mendadak berhenti.

"berbalik, sayang." Dia membalikan tubuh Junyoung, menarik sedikit pinggulnya ke depan, menyuruh Junyoung untuk bersangga di tembok. Taehun kembali memasukan miliknya ke dalam, suara kulit yang beradu terdengar cukup keras saat pancuran air dimatikan. Jemari tangan kirinya dimasukan ke dalam mulut Junyoung untuk meredam suara. Taehun menciumi punggung Jungyoung lembut, berlawanan dengan gerakan bawahnya yang brutal.

"mauhh… keluar… engghhh…" Junyoung melepas tangan Taehun yang masuk ke mulutnya.

"bersama…" jemari Taehun pindah ke dada Junyoung dan memelintir cepat, membuat kekasihnya semakin bergetar tidak tahan. Dia menutup ujung penisnya, mencoba menahan supaya keluar bersama kekasihnya.

"Tae… Tae… ohhh… Taehh…"

"Ketat, hyung… ugghhh…" Junyoung menggerakkan otot lubangnya seolah ingin menanam milik kekasihnya di sana selamanya, membuat gerakan Taehun semakin gila.

"oohhh… nik… mat, hyung…" dorongan kelima membuat dia memuntahkan sperma cintanya di dalam tubuh Junyoung. Junyoung mengocok sebentar miliknya lalu ikut keluar, cairannya mengalir perlahan di dinding kamar mandi. Taehun membalik kekasihnya lalu menciumi bibirnya.

"terimakasih… tapi aku belum puas." Bisik Taehun.

"lanjutkan…" Junyoung kembali mengangkat sebelah kakinya ke pinggang Taehun, lalu membawa milik kekasihnya ke lubangnya yang masih berkedut. Taehun mendorong miliknya lagi, kali ini terasa lebih lancar karena cairan sperma dan pelumas yang masih berada di dalam sana.

"aaahhh…"

Taehun langsung menggerakan miliknya, membuat Junyoung bergetar. Taehun mengangkat kedua kaki Junyoung sehingga punggung kekasihnya bersandar di dinding belakangnya. Dia memasukan miliknya cepat, tepat mengenai titik nikmatnya, bibirnya mencari putting kekasihnya dan menghisapnya kuat. Dia menggerakan lidahnya liar di sana, penis Junyoung bergoyang cepat – naik turun di antara perut mereka. punggung Taehun menjadi bukti betapa gerakan brutalnya memberikan kenikmatan untuk kekasihnya, jemari Junyoung sesekali mencakar di sana, membuat bercak merah di sana.

"uuuhhh… sedikit lagihh…" tubuh Junyoung semakin terhentak. Dia sudah tidak tahan dan mengeluarkan cairannya lebih dulu.

"aaahhhh… " Taehun semakin cepat menggerakan miliknya, sampai batas maksimal, lalu memuntahkan cairannya kembali di dalam. Dia mengangkat kekasihnya perlahan dan membawanya duduk di lantai kamar mandi, tanpa melepas kontak mereka. Junyoung menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Taehun.

"lelah?" tanya Taehun. Dia mengusap lembut rambut basah kekasihnya. Junyoung menggeleng.

"tidak selelah dirimu." Taehun mencium kening kekasihnya lembut.

"sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini. aku kedinginan." Taehun mengangguk, perlahan dilepasnya kontak dengan kekasihnya dan membantu kekasihnya berdiri. Dia mengambil handuk, lalu mengeringkan tubuh kekasihnya sebelum dirinya. Mereka keluar bilik mandi untuk berganti baju di loker. Beruntung ruang ganti itu masih kosong.

"aku telepon Minwoo dulu." kata Junyoung setelah mereka keluar tempat latihan. Taehun mengangguk.

"Minwoo-ya… kau sendiri di rumah? Ingin kami belikan makan?"

"…"

"baiklah. Kami segera pulang." Junyoung mengangguk kepada Taehun sebelum mereka masuk ke restoran terdekat untuk memesan makanan. Sekitar satu jam kemudian mereka sampai rumah.

"Minwoo-ya…" panggil Junyoung karena dia tidak menemuka tubuh adiknya di ruang bersama.

"mungkin di kamar."

"aku akan memeriksanya." Junyoung berjalan ke kamar, memeriksa, sementara Taehun meletakan barang mereka begitu saja lalu berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil piring.

"Minwoo-ya… kau di kamar?" Junyoung langsung membuka pintu dan mendapati adiknya tidur berbalut selimut.

"Minwoo-ya, kau kenapa?" Junyoung menepuk lembut bahunya. Minwoo terbangun dari tidurnya dan mengucak matanya sebelum menatap Junyoung.

"Jun young… kau sudah pulang?"

"kau tidak sehat, Minwoo-ya?" tanya Junyoung tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya. Minwoo menggeleng.

"tidak tahu. Rasanya badanku lemas." Junyoung meraba keningnya – hangat.

"kau sudah makan siang?"

"sudah."

"sepertinya kau demam. Lebih baik kita makan dulu lalu minum obat. Kau sudah memberitahu Dongjun-i?"

"jangan, hyung. nanti dia khawatir. Lagipula sebentar lagi dia pulang."

"baiklah… ayo makan dulu." dibantunya Minwoo bangun dan menjaga di sampingnya supaya tidak terjatuh saat berjalan.

"kau kenapa, Dongsaeng?" tanya Taehun. Dia terkejut melihat wajah adiknya sedikit kacau.

"hanya demam sedikit." Jawab Junyoung.

"sudah minum obat?" Minwoo menggeleng. Junyoung mendudukan Minwoo di kursi, lalu berjalan ke dapur mengambil air hangat. Taehun membuka bungkusan makanan.

"kami membeli sup ayam tadi. Kau makan ini saja." kata Taehun. Junyoung meletakan gelas air dan piring kecil berisi obat di sampingnya.

"kenapa tidak memberitahuku tadi saat di telepon?"

"toh, hyung juga akan pulang bukan?" jawab Minwoo. Dia menyeruput kuah sup ayam. Hangat.

"mau kuambilkan nasi?"

"tidak usah Tae hyung. aku makan kimbab saja." dia mengambil satu potong kimbab, dimasukan ke mulutnya lalu meminum kuah lagi.

"makan ayamnya, Minwoo-ya." Taehun mengambil garpu di sampingnya dan memotong sedikit. Lalu menyuapkan ke mulut Minwoo.

"terimakasih, hyung. kalian tidak makan?"

"makan… setelah melihatmu makan cukup." Jawab Junyoung.

"jam berapa Dongjun pulang?" tanya Taehun kepada Junyoung. Junyoung mengecek notifikasi teleponnya.

"sepertinya manager hyung akan menjemput Dongjun dan Kevin hyung bersama. Kwanghee hyung akan pulang dengan Siwan hyung, bukan?"

"benar. Aku melihat Siwan hyung keluar tadi." Minwoo meletakan sendoknya, dia merasa kenyang. Junyoung mengambil piring kecil berisi obat dan menyodorkannya.

"segera minum obatmu. Jangan biarkan sakitmu semakin parah."

"terimakasih hyung." Minwoo meminum obatnya.

"mau kuambilkan selimut?" tawar Taehun. Minwoo menggeleng.

"aku sudah merasa hangat karena sup tadi." Junyoung menyuapi Taehun dengan kimbab lalu dirinya sendiri sambil menekan tombol remote televisi. Menikmati malam mereka bersantai.

TBC...


End file.
